


Bored

by bbqmalfoy



Series: Slipknot drabbles [4]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corey Taylor - Freeform, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Griffin Taylor - Freeform, Guitar, James Root - Freeform, Jim Root - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Short Drabble, Snuff, family stuff, veeeery short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Root is bored and decides to go to Corey's house and brings his guitar along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

On a rainy boring sunday Jim Root decided to go to Corey's house and see what he and Griffin is up too. He bought his guitar with him and then left.  
When he finally got he realized he never told Corey he would come and what Stephanie would be home? They're not actually fond of each other, let's put it that way; somehow Steph knows about Jim's feelings for Corey and Jim are just jealous.  
  
But, he knocked anyways and grinned when he heard Griffins voice 'I'll take it' and then he opened the door. "Jim!", he exclaimed and smiled widely when he hugged him (his legs. It's kinda hard for him to hug such tall man like Jim).  
  
"Griffin, who is it?", Corey's voice echoed through the house and later on you could see his tired face spricking up in a huge grin. "Jim, what a fucking surprise!"  
  
Now the trio were sitting in the livingroom drinking hot cocoa and mudging on some snacks. "We fought", Corey answered Jim's silent question which he just nodded back to. It was obvious Corey didn't want to talk about it, and absolutley not in front of Griffin.  
  
"Can you teach me how to play the guitar, Jim? I saw you had it with you", Griffin asked while taking a small bite on his cookie.  
  
"Of course!". With a small approve from his dad he walked up and picked up the guitar then come back. "Which song? I'd recomend something by our band of course", Jim smiled but soon his heart ached on Griffin's answer.  
  
"Snuff. Dad said it was Paul's favourite and I really want to make Paul and daddy happy", Griffin smiled sadly and looked up at the roof. It's been a few years since Paul Gray's death but of course no one really let it go.  
  
"Oh Griffin", Jim smiled and tried to force the tears out of eyes. "it's a beautiful song indeed, maybe your dad would sing to it while I'll just show you how toplayit at first, is that okay?" Griffin nodded. It was kinda selfish because all Jim just wanted was to hear Corey's perfect voice. Maybe, just maybe it exists a chance for Jim and Corey later on, and raise up Griffin as their own son.  
  
Maybe.


End file.
